


Holy Shit, They Fused!

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [9]
Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst, Community: crystal-grumps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Matt and Ryan fuse into Ryatt for the first time. Manticore tries teaching them how to fight, but their training is cut short when Ryatt learns a little about the past.





	Holy Shit, They Fused!

It wasn’t unusual to see Matt and Ryan holding hands, whether they were standing up, sitting down, or lying on the ground, they’d find a way to hold hands. If it wasn’t holding hands, they were sitting with their legs intertwined on the couch or Matt with his head on Ryan’s stomach or something- _anything_ \- where they were touching. 

And it was just as natural as Dan’s sprawling or Arin sitting with his legs criss crossed or Brian leaning as far back as possible or Suzy’s perfectly-crossed legs. It was a part of life on their couch.

“Are you and Ryan together?” Dan asked one day. He looked like an oversized blue sushi roll with his cape wrapped around him. 

Matt laughed. “We’re not gay.” He looked up at Ryan from his spot on Ryan’s stomach. 

“Where’d you get the idea?” Ryan grinned. 

“I know. What did we _do_?” Matt leaned his head against Ryan’s hand. 

Ryan ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. “I don’t know, man.”

Dan pulled his cape closer. It got longer. “Hey, I know the feeling. I’m like that with Arin.” He pulled his hair back into a messy bun. 

Matt hummed and rubbed his thumb over Ryan’s index finger. “We’re totally chill. We could probably kiss and shit.”

“We should.”

“Sure.” Matt lifted his head off Ryan’s stomach. He leaned up and kissed Ryan, brushing their foreheads (and, by extension, their gems) together.

They glowed with a bright light. A single being landed on the couch in their place.

Dan screamed. Brian appeared from seemingly nowhere, knife in hand. 

“What’s wrong?” The fusion grabbed at his throat. “That’s not my voice.”

“Brian! Brian!” Dan stood on the couch and jumped off, grabbing Brian’s hands and holding him close. His voice was frantic, near manic, rising to a near-scream when he talked to Brian. “They fused. They fused, and they look just like-”

Brian dropped his knife. It shattered like glass on the floor. _“I know.”_

“What do you mean, we ‘fused’? What the fuck is ‘fused’?”

Dan froze. He forced his face into a huge grin before facing the fusion. “Oh my God! They don’t know about fusion!” He let go of Brian’s hands to wave his hands around. “It’s beautiful! It’s like- When two people-” he stopped, still waving his hands around like a maniac. “It’s when two gems become one through dance!”

“What.”

“Brian! Let’s fuse!”

_“Is this a good idea?”_

“Nope!” Dan started dancing sensually. Brian crashed into him, letting Dan wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. Bright light and a bang filled the room. 

Manticore popped his back. “It’s been too long.” He removed the bandana from in front of his mouth. “Name’s Manticore. You figured out a name yet?” He held out one of his hands for the fusion to shake.

“Ryatt.” He shook the hand.

“Ryatt. Good choice.” Manticore pulled Ryatt off the couch in one motion. “We gotta get some practice fighting in!”

“Fighting?” 

Manticore pulled Ryatt into his arms and carried him all the way to the warp pad. They appeared at the next warp pad, surrounded by the rosebushes of the old battlefield. He dropped Ryatt off to the side.

“What’re your weapons?”

“Uh. Separate?”

“ _Yes_.”

Ryatt looked at his knees. “I- um, Ryan has a gun. He- I?- Matt has a gun. We have guns.”

Manticore yanked him up off the ground. “Draw them!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Ryatt crossed his arms and drew a single gun from his gem. Ryatt had a single gem, comprised of the two halves of both their gems. He took another one. “Now what?”

“Mash them together. Like this.” Manticore summoned Dan’s mic and Brian’s knife, throwing them into the air where they combined with a puff of smoke. He grabbed the nunchucks from the air and swung them around.

“Wow. That’s some magic Gem shit.” Ryatt threw the guns into the air. They clattered off of each other and fell to the ground, shattering into nothingness. “Fuck.”

“So he isn’t flashy,” Manticore mumbled. “Okay. Just mash them.”

“Whatever you say, mom.” Ryatt drew both guns and smashed them together. They splintered.

“Not practical.” 

“The fuck’re you trying to make me do?!” 

Manticore crossed his arms. He dropped his nunchucks. “You need to draw a weapon. That’s what fusion- at least, most fusions- are for.”

“Why _should_ I fight? There isn’t anything for me _to_ fight.”

“ _What_?”

“There isn’t anything for us to fight! Why’re you talking like there’re things out there to get us?”

Manticore closed both sets of eyes. “There are,” he whispered.

Ryatt rolled both pairs of his eyes. “Sure.”

“No! You don’t get it because you’ve been mind controlled by them!” Manticore threw his hands into the air. “They killed him!”

“Well fuck, I’d think I’d know if I’ve been mind controlled.” Ryatt pauses. “Who is ‘him’, anyways?” 

“You don’t.” Manticore summoned his nunchucks again. “Combine them. Do whatever you want.”

Ryatt glared at him but took out a gun and twirled it around his finger. He crushed the other into it, forming a larger gun. “Who is ‘him’?” 

Manticore nodded. “Good. You’re doing good.” 

“Who’re you talking about?!” Ryatt held the gun in one hand and almost took aim at Manticore. 

“Someone,” Manticore said. “Fight.” 

“Answer our question!” 

“Someone,” Manticore repeated. “Who cares who he is? Someone.” Manticore’s voice shakes, but he keeps his hands relatively steady. “I’m going to teach you how to fight. Do what I say.” Manticore projected a version of himself. The projection stood in place. Manticore walked around to Ryatt. 

“How do we fucking fight?”

Manticore laid his hands on Ryatt’s shoulders. “Keep good stance.” He straightened Ryatt’s back. “You know how to shoot.”

“Duh.” Ryatt glared at Manticore. “Why’re you treating me like a kid?” 

“Get into your stance.”

“Whatever.” Ryatt adjusted his arms enough to take aim. He took the shot. It ended up further away than preferable.

“Fix your aim.” Manticore stands to the side, one pair of arms on his hip and the second crossed firmly over his chest. “You can’t shoot without aiming right.” 

Ryatt glared at him. “Yeah, I know. Ryan- Matt- I-” he growled in frustration. “ _We’ve_ been shooting since, like, before we can remember, so… We fucking know how to shoot.” 

“Then act like it,” Manticore snapped. “When your life is in trouble, you can’t keep readjusting. You have to hit your target immediately.” Manticore flashed his sharpened teeth at Ryatt, trying to establish him as a threat. He glanced at the projection, who become more animalistic. Manticore looked away from it. 

“I’m new! I won’t get everything!” 

“You have to!” 

Ryatt crossed both pairs of arms. “What am I gonna fight? The fuck am I gonna fight? There’s nothing!” 

“There’s always something, Ryatt! That’s the fucking point!” Manticore stuck his arms out like he wanted to throttle Ryatt. “You don’t understand. You’re too young.” 

“No one ever tells me- _us_ \- anything! You don’t _trust_ us?!” 

“Because you were mind controlled!” Manticore shook his head. “I gotta unfuse.” He glowed a bright white, and when the glow faded, Dan and Brian stood there, looking a little pissed off. 

Ryatt blinked at them. “What, I _was_ mind controlled? Sure.” He rolled his eyes. “Who did it?” 

“Homeworld.” 

“What the fuck is a Homeworld?” 

Dan ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s, uh, where we came from.” 

“But not us,” Ryatt said. 

“I mean, uh, technically, you did,” Dan said. 

Ryatt made a face. “What?” 

“Um… long story.” 

“No. I wanna hear all of it.” Ryatt took a step forward. “All. Of. It.” 

Dan flinched. Brian moved to stand in front of him, to protect him, but Dan threw his arm in front of Brian to hold him back. “It’s okay. I can deal with him.” 

“Mind control. You said there was mind control. Tell me- _us_ \- about it.” 

“You were mind controlled by Homeworld,” Dan said. 

“Bull. I- He- _We_ think we’d remember that.” Ryatt grabs his hair with one hand. 

“No, you don’t. They take you apart and put you back together over and over and over again until you’re nothing but their design, and it hurts so bad that you won’t remember it.” Dan shuddered. “You’re lucky you don’t remember.” 

Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and shot Ryatt a glare. 

“Who would do that?” Ryatt’s face fell from a pissed off look to something slightly less pissed. 

“Homeworld. It was under Felix’s control?”

Ryatt went blank. “F-Felix?” 

“Yeah,” Dan said. 

“Felix.” Ryatt shook so hard he dropped his gun. It shattered when it hit the ground. 

“Shit,” Dan breathed. 

“Felix?!” Ryatt’s pupils dilated. “Felix.”

Brian summoned his knife and jumped forward. 

Ryatt disappeared into a puff of blinding light. They both laid on the ground. Matt’s legs were thrown over Ryan’s. He curled in on himself, mumbling Felix’s name in an almost holy mantra. Ryan laid motionless, staring at the sky with glazed-over eyes and breath coming out in ragged gasps.

“Fuck.”

Brian moved before Dan could and stabbed both of them in the heart.

“That wasn’t the- you know, it was the right thing to do.” He gently picked up both of the gems delicately and made his way over to the warp pad, followed by Brian. “They have to heal.”

They warped back to the temple. Dan laid the pieces on the couch before sprawling at his spot and holding his cape out to beckon Brian to sit next to him. Brian rolled his eyes, but took his usual place next to Dan. 

Dan wrapped his cape around both of them, leaning heavily against Brian and screwing his eyes shut. “I wish they’d remember. Why can’t they remember?”

_“They will.”_ Brian wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist and squeezed.

“I guess.” Dan leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Brian, they looked just like Kevin.”

_“I know.”_

“We can’t have him back. I know we can’t have him back, but I didn’t think I’d ever- I’d ever see him again, and not like- not like that, you know? They looked just like Kevin, Brian.”

_“I know.”_

“I-” Dan stopped himself. “Kevin’s gone. He’s not going to be back anytime soon.”

_“Ever.”_

“Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I started writing this in January of last year and finished it yesterday. Why. I haven't watched SuperMega in a while (I'm sorry!). What is my life.  
> I'll add the funny tags/the rest if the real tags when my computer decides to accept that wifi.  
> Also, I'm not dead, so that's cool, I guess.


End file.
